Dos almas que se fundieron
by Conejo
Summary: Un hecho insólito ocurre en la Nansión de las Rosas...


**DOS ALMAS QUE SE FUNDIERON**

¡Vamos, Yumi-chan! – exclamó Sei, con una sonrisa divertida en tanto estando de espaldas rodeaba con sus largos brazos el cuello de Yumi. Ella infló los cachetes, mientras sujetaba la oreja de su taza con té y le daba unos leves sorbos: ya no era sorpresa que Sei la abrazara de esa forma, y aunque le seguía molestando, ya no era nada nuevo. Sachiko, por su parte, seguía actuando impasiblemente, pero en su interior se moría de celos por la actitud de Rosa Gigantea.

Ya la reunión había terminado; sólo quedaban Sei, Yumi y la Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Las demás habían salido al exterior para supervisar unos trabajos de remodelación a la Mansión de las Rosas, obras que la directiva de Lilian había patrocinado para el Consejo Estudiantil. Sachiko se levantó de su lugar con un singular ruido al pararse que resonó en toda la estancia. Yumi, que estaba frente a ella, la miraba azorada y le seguía con la mirada a su oneesama, que rodeaba la larga mesa de reunión para las Yamayurikai. Sus cabellos largos y azules se movían al son de sus pasos, y sus ojos cerrados denotaban una total impaciencia.

Sei también la miraba, y sabía exactamente por lo que pasaba por su mente. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, era fácil comprender a Sachiko siendo como es. No era necesario ser Youko para entenderla. Sei sabía lo que sentía Sachiko por Yumi, y es por eso que le fomentaba celos para que así ella se decidiese a actuar.

¿Sachiko, me podrías prestar un poco a Yumi-chan? – preguntó la chica de los cabellos trigueños, ojos zafiro y sonrisa larga y contagiosa que se dibujaba constantemente en su gran boca.

Sachiko, sin dirigirle la mirada, hizo un gesto de total desaprobación.

Pero yo no he dicho que lo haré – replicó Yumi, molesta -. Ya te dije que tengo asuntos pendientes en mi casa. Además, eso sería como faltar a mis responsabilidades con mi oneesama.

Eso sería la última palabra contra cualquier otra gente, pero no para Sei. Él tenía sus efectivos métodos de convencimiento, y justo en esa instancia realizó lo que ella llama _"Abrazo convence-Yumis patentado"_, apretándola más fuerte al grado de ruborizar notablemente a la pequeña hermana de Sachiko, y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la pequeña joven de coletas y cara expresiva. Yumi en su cotidiana reacción cuando Sei actuaba de esa manera, lanzaba gritos de su boca, gritos que Sei en plan de broma los comparaba con los de un dinosaurio.

¡Ya basta, déjame! – eso activaba el elemento Sachiko del plan, haciendo que ésta le lanzara a Sei una mirada mordaz y que su voz se intensificara.

Si tanto deseas que alguien te acompañe a tu cita¿porqué no se lo pides a tu petite soeur? – terció Sachiko, disgustada y cayéndose de celos pero sin jamás perder su elegancia.

¿Te refieres a Shimako? – inquirió Sei, simulando azoro pero sin jamás soltar a Yumi, quien miraba apenada y resignada a su oneesama. Ella, Sachiko, en ningún momento le correspondió la disculpa indirecta que su hermana menor le profesaba.

Sí, Shimako – puntualizó la joven Ogasawara -. De nuevo te lo reitero: deberías mostrarle más atenciones, yo creo que ella no se merece tales tratos. Si tanto quieres abrazar a una chica de cursos menores, ve con tu hermana menor y no consientas a las soeurs de otras alumnas.

¡Ay, Sachiko, me lo dices como si lo hiciera con todas! – exclamó Sei, tomándolo todo como un juego más – Lo que pasa es que Yumi es muy linda, desde la primera vez que la ví me percaté de que su piel es muy suave – y acarició con la palma de su mano uno de los costados de la roja faz de Fukuzawa, quien de inmediato lanzó un alarido. Sei al acto rió – jajajaja¡también me gustan sus caras graciosas y sus gritos de dinosaurio!

¡No soy un dinosaurio, déjame! – gritaba Yumi, pero todo era en vano.

¡Sabes que te gusta que te abrace, Yumi-chan!

¡No, claro que no!

Sachiko fue de inmediato a su derecha. Sei y Yumi le siguieron cada uno de sus pasos hasta que alcanzó el pomo de la puerta que conducía al corredor.

Yumi, estaré afuera con mi oneesama y las demás – le indicó a su petite soeur, sin voltearla a ver. Yumi de inmediato dio por entendido el mensaje. Acto seguido, Sachiko miró a Sei, frunciendo el entrecejo – Rosa Gigantea, es parte de tu responsabilidad atender la remodelación de este lugar. Por favor no dejes toda la carga a mi oneesama y a Rosa Foetida.

¡Lo sé lo sé! – puntualizó la despreocupada chica, mirándola por encima de su hombro y haciendo un ademán indicando que la verdad para ella todo el asunto no era tan importante como Youko lo había dado a entender – No te preocupes, yo y Yumi bajaremos enseguida.

Sachiko abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella; todo eso sin despegar su atención de Yumi.

Bueno, ya estamos solas – comentó Sei, separándose de Yumi. Ésta se levantó en cuanto pudo, y se volvió para encarar a la Rosa Gigantea.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Yumi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Yumi-chan, no me veas así – pidió Sei -. Tan sólo quiero platicar contigo sobre algo.

Está bien, pero apúrate que necesito recoger esta pieza.

Créeme, no tardaré – y enseguida explicó, y su cara se tornó seria, y eso era un suceso extraño para Yumi -. Ya todas han olvidado lo que ocurrió el año pasado; eso era de esperarse, fue algo muy extraño...

¿D-de qué hablas? – inquirió Yumi, con un dejo de intriga.

¿Sabes de lo que hablo, no? – preguntó Sei ¿Sachiko no te lo ha contado? Creí que era la única aparte de mí que no había olvidado ese día, siendo su oneesama la afectada.

¿Rosa Chinensis¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sei volteó la silla en la que hace rato estaba sentada Yumi, y le invitó a tomar asiento nuevamente. Sin duda eso indicaba para la chica de las coletas que la historia era demasiado importante como para que Sei no la tomara tan a la ligera.

Hoy, precisamente hoy – comenzó a contar Sei , se cumple un año de lo que pasó justo en esta habitación.

¡Sí, pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, Rosa Gigantea! – se quejó Yumi. Sus manos le temblaban de la emoción.

Sei cruzó sus brazos, y cerró sus ojos pensativa. Así se quedó breves momentos, hasta que los volvió a abrir resuelta.

Será mejor que no te lo cuente, podría asustarte en vano – opinó.

Yumi infló los cachetes, disgustada. Sei rió a carcajadas al ver tan divertida expresión.

No es gracioso, Rosa Gigantea – dijo Yumi, enfadada. Se levantó y añadió – Sólo me haces perder el tiempo con tus juegos.

¡No, no, siéntate¡Te lo mereces! – la tomó del hombro y la volvió a sentar – Aunque te aclaro que lo que te voy a contar no es ninguna broma.

Me costará creerlo pero adelante.

Sei antes de iniciar se acercó a la puerta que conduce al corredor, la entreabrió y se asomó al exterior para verificar si nadie se encontraba cerca. Yumi presenció todo eso con más interrogantes que respuestas. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, Sei cerró la puerta y volvió con Yumi.

Esto lo hago para no alarmar a más personas- puntualizó ¿entendido?

Entendido – aseveró Yumi, moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza. Pronto sus tensas manos arrugaban la larga falda verde que cubrían las flacas piernas de Yumi.

Sabrás que Lilian tiene más de 100 años de haber sido fundada.

Sí, son bastantes.

Bueno… Esta leyenda me la contó la anterior Rosa Gigantea, y la verdad en su momento no le creí. Espero que no se repita el caso contigo – Yumi tragó saliva, ya alarmada -. La leyenda cuenta de que hace 30 años, justo en esta mansión, una joven hermosa representaba con distinción a la Rosa Chinensis. Esa chica a punto de convertirse en mujer era venerada incluso por sus superiores. Su inteligencia, sagacidad y gran potencial eran admirables.

"Poco antes de graduarse, en su momento se supo que esa chica tuvo conflictos con la Rosa Gigantea de ese entonces. En un día como hoy, vísperas de Navidad, hace 30 años, la Rosa Foetida de aquella época entró temprano a la Mansión de las Rosas ya que había olvidado su saco en una reunión anterior. Entró precisamente a esta habitación, y…

¿Q-qué pasó? – inquirió con voz trémula Yumi.

Encontró a la Rosa Chinensis sentada precisamente en la silla en donde estás, con los brazos sobre la mesa y su saco oscuro tapando por la espalda una herida de donde escurría sangre a montones.

¿E-ella estaba…?

Sí, ya estaba muerta.

¡KYAAAAAAA…! – Gritó a todo pulmón Yumi, y Sei le tapó prudentemente la boca para que esos chillidos no se alcanzaran a apreciar del otro lado del mundo.

Yumi – comenzó a decir Sei, encogida de hombros y una leve sonrisa , con esos gritos pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo malo, y aún no ha ocurrido.

P-perdón – dijo con voz queda Yumi, arqueando sus labios en señal de disculpa.

Sei lanzó un suspiro, y continuó.

Esa chica fue apuñalada por la espalda. Tuvo una muerte horrible. Hacía dos horas del suceso cuando la Rosa Foetida lo descubrió y no había duda alguna de que se trató de un homicidio.

"Pocos días después de lo ocurrido, se supo que Rosa Gigantea tuvo resentimientos con esa chica, ya que por motivos personales su novio la dejó y fue a parar con la Rosa Chinensis.

¿Entonces ella fue quien mató a esa chica? – vaticinó Yumi. Sei contestó negativamente con la cabeza.

Nunca se supo. Ella al año y medio se suicidó con pastillas y confesó en una nota que no tuvo nada qué ver con ese asesinato, y que por acusaciones infundadas el amor de su vida, su antiguo novio, le adjudicó un crimen que no cometió y comenzó a odiarla con toda su alma. Eso la Rosa Gigantea no lo pudo soportar y mejor prefirió quitarse la vida.

Es una historia escalofriante – comentó Yumi, sintiendo que su espina dorsal se helaba, como si tuviese por hueso un pedazo largo de hielo.

Pero eso no termina ahí – continuó Sei, y Yumi mostró una turbación en sus ojos -. Hace un año, justo cuando se cumplían 29 años de ese homicidio, tuvimos una reunión hasta tarde tratando algunos asuntos relacionados al festejo de San Valentín. Todo terminó bien, aunque la junta duró demasiado y salimos hasta muy noche. Youko y yo fuimos las que nos quedamos hasta el final, recogiendo las tazas usadas y lavándolas.

"Extrañamente a Youko le comenzó a dar mucho sueño. Es muy extraño; como tú supondrás, Yumi-chan, ella es demasiado responsable cuando la situación lo amerita. Ella nunca se trasnocha, está muy consiente de sus responsabilidades y de cómo cumplirlas. El caso es que ella inexplicablemente ganó sueño y se sentó en una de las sillas y recostó su cabeza y sus brazos en la mesa sin que yo lo advirtiera.

Eso fue extraño…- murmuró Yumi. La Rosa Gigantea asintió, cavilante y cruzada de brazos.

Pero todavía no termino…- advirtió. La hermana menor de Sachiko se mordió el labio inferior.

"El caso es que yo terminé todo lo que requeríamos hacer por esa noche después de la dichosa reunión. Cuando reparé en donde estaba Youko, ella se había levantado de golpe, tumbando la silla en la que estaba sentada y dejando arrastrando en el suelo el blanco mantel. Era obvio que algo la había asustado, y terriblemente. Lucía agitada, y lo que es más extraño…

¿Qué fue lo más extraño, Rosa Gigantea? – inquirió sumamente intrigada Yumi, acercando su cara y atención más y más en su amiga. El rostro de la chica de cabellos trigueños se ensombreció a pesar de que el Sol que traspasaba su luz por la ventana le daba en el hemisferio izquierdo de su rostro.

Sobre su espalda tenía un saco gris, cubierto de sangre.

Yumi lanzó otro fuerte chillido, colmada de miedo, y Sei se limitó a intentar calmarla sin éxito alguno. Por suerte para ella, aparentemente nadie escuchó a la pequeña, y eso la salvaba de ser acusada por parte de Sachiko como una abusadora de menores.

* * *

- Esa Rosa Gigantea, siempre quiere asustarme – se decía Yumi, inflando sus mejillas en tanto lavaba los cubiertos utilizados durante la pasada reunión. Era el mismo día, no habían pasado más que diez minutos desde que Sei terminó de contarle todo ese tenebroso (pero aún así absurdo, según palabras de la misma Yumi) cuento de terror, que inicio por un homicidio suscitado justo en el sitio en donde ella se encontraba. Ahora estaba sola, y aunque lo negara, Yumi sentía mucho miedo. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba, a cada rato se sobresaltaba por cada ruido inusual que escuchaba, y el que el Sol poco a poco se ocultara detrás de los árboles de ginkgo que rodeaban Lilian, eso no le ayudaba a nada a Yumi y su agitado corazón que latía fuertemente. 

_"Seguro fue una de sus acostumbradas bromas, no hay nada qué temer."_ Pensaba. Algo de razón tenía su especulación; Sei precisamente no resalta por su seriedad, y cuando tiene oportunidad de divertirse lo hace. Más pudiendo ser Yumi su víctima, y a sabiendas de que estaría sola en la estancia principal de la Mansión, decidió contarle toda esa loca historia.

Será cuestión de preguntarle a Rosa Chinensis si esa anécdota es verdad – se dijo, convencida por fin de que todo era una farsa. Dibujando una sonrisa en su dulce rostro, reanudó sus quehaceres.

De repente, dio un pequeño bostezo. Siguió secando todas y cada una de las tazas con un trapo amarillo. Así pasaron dos minutos, y luego bostezó nuevamente, esta vez con más resalte, abriendo la boca lo más que pudo. Enseguida, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle demasiado. El sueño invadía poco a poco su persona, estando a punto incluso de caer rendida al suelo.

Se separó del lavabo en dirección a una de las sillas. Quería sentarse. Otro gran bostezo le cerró los ojos, y se tambaleó al punto de tener que meter las manos a la pared que tenía cerca, si no quería tener un encuentro cercano con la madera del piso. Por fin alcanzó la silla, la sacó de la mesa y se sentó. Yumi hasta este entonces nunca supo de cómo y dónde agarró fuerzas para sentarse. Tenía tanto sueño, era una sensación inexplicable. Que ella recordara, había dormido bastante bien anoche; incluso más de lo recomendado, nueve horas en total. Era extraño.

Y sin embargo ocurrió, y no tuvo otra alternativa más que apoyada sobre la mesa quedarse profundamente dormida. Al mismo tiempo, recordaba la historia de Sei, y lo que había ocurrido con Youko. Precisamente se estaba repitiendo la historia, pero no le asustaba. Tan sólo quería reposar, dormir un poco, un poco más…

Yumi no sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró en ese estado, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo pasó después de que se recostó cuando percibió que algo la arropaba, algo cálido que no le originaba ninguna turbación. Después escuchó una suave voz, como si fuese la de su madre siendo que podía pertenecer a una jovencita de su edad, que la arrullaba y pronunciaba constantemente su nombre. Yumi… Yumi… Yumi-san…

Era extraño, pero a ella no le molestaba. Es más, hasta sonrió. Todo lo escuchado era grato para ella, como un sueño en la realidad, y a la vez la realidad en un sueño. Aquellos dos conceptos eran vagos, intangibles, más del uno que del otro y menos del uno que del otro. Manteniendo siempre una constante equidad, el sueño y la realidad en esa instancia era la verdad absoluta para Yumi, una vivencia insólita donde el tiempo era incompleto e inexistente.

Escuchaba voces…

Youko, ya te dije que sólo estaba jugando un poco, no creo que se lo haya tomado en serio.

Pero para asegurarnos deberías explicarle que todo eso de la leyenda y lo que supuestamente pasó hace un año fue una simple broma. Puede que todo ese cuento la llegue a sugestionar.

Rosa Gigantea, repruebo rotundamente tu inconciencia. Yumi debe estar asustada.

E inmersa en ese extraño universo, Yumi por fin recobró el control de su ser y abrió bruscamente los ojos. Ya todo estaba oscuro, pero justo en ese momento alguien encendió la luz de la habitación. Yumi se irguió, pero no sin antes reparar perpleja en lo que tenía sobre la espalda.

¿Yumi, qué pasa? – escuchó. No había duda de que se trataba de su oneesama, Sachiko.

Al parecer se quedó dormida – también escuchó la voz de la Rosa Chinensis, Youko Mizuno, quien fue quien encendió la luz. También estaban Yoshino, Rei, y Sei junto con Eriko quedando rezagadas, pero todas al fin y al cabo adentrándose en la estancia.

Pero Yumi no le interesaba eso, sino precisamente qué era lo que la había cobijado. No se preguntaba quién, sino qué. No dudaba del sujeto, sino de la acción. Cuando tomó el objeto, lo sintió como una textura de nylon, y pronto su sangre se heló y su rostro palideció. Con sus temblorosas manos lo acercó lentamente a su campo de visión y pronto observó lo que le habían colocado.

Yumi¿qué ocurre? – Sachiko la tomó del hombro, en tanto Yumi encorvada miraba lo que tenía entre manos.

Era un saco gris, pero no empapado de sangre. Era un saco gris común y corriente.

¿Yumi? – Sachiko, azorada, sentía a Yumi ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba seria, con los ojos desconcertados. Ninguna había visto ese saco antes como para aseverar que es de alguien.

¿Quién me cobijó con este saco? – se preguntó con voz alta. Al parecer aún no asimilaba el que ya no estuviera sola y sí acompañada por las demás miembros del Yamayurikai.

Ante aquella sencilla cuestión, todas voltearon hacia Sei, quien se defendía con un ademán.

No creerán que pueda llegar a tanto¿o sí? – abogó.

Tu broma de la araña de plástico en mi té no te defiende mucho, Rosa Gigantea – expresó Youko, serena aunque contundentemente.

Pero eso fue hace mucho, Youko; aún ni éramos rosas.

Todas miraron a Sei. Enseguida a Yumi, y al final volvieron a Sei igual de confundidas que en un principio.

¿Dónde está Shimako? Seguro ella fue quien hizo eso- propuso Yoshino - fue una coincidencia solamente, no creo que haya sido otra cosa – Nadie rompió un silencio sepulcral luego de que la Rosa Foetida en bouton petite soeur terminara de hablar ¿o sí puede ser?

De lo único que podemos estar seguras es de que no sabemos nada – afirmó Rei.

En eso llegó a la habitación Shimako, con su uniforme deportivo con múltiples manchas de pintura amarillo mostaza, su largo cabello rizado y trigueño recogido y unos guantes rosas de hule llenos de pintura del mismo tono que las manchas en su ropa. Ella arribó con una sonrisa que contrastaba perfectamente con el semblante sombrío de cada una de las presentes.

Terminé de pintar la sala comedor – anunció, contenta. Luego miró a Yumi, quien se levantó y se dio media vuelta, sin dejar de sujetar el saco gris que era el objeto de la duda producida entre todas.

Enseguida se promovió otro silencio. La situación era demasiado anormal, y cada una de las chicas deseaba que todo culminara en un simple hecho curioso. Por ello, y no por otra cosa, Sachiko tomó la palabra esta vez.

Shimako¿tú entraste a esta habitación, encontraste a Yumi dormida y la cobijaste con este saco? – y señaló el saco que tenía Yumi.

La hermana menor de Sei Satou, azorada, tardó algo de tiempo en responder con un rotundo y contundente…

Sí. – y todas retomaron el aliento, incluyendo Yumi, quien por primera vez en aquel tenso debate había esbozado una sonrisa de tranquilidad -. Ese saco lo acabo de comprar, el otro recuerden que se arruinó por accidente mientras pintaba…D-disculpen las molestias…

No te preocupes, Shimako – dijo Sei, tan animada como de costumbre. Se acercó a su petite soeur y le dio unas amables palmaditas en la espalda – No debes disculparte de algo de lo que no pecaste, es sólo que por una inocente broma mía todas la tomaron a mal.

Sachiko frunció el ceño, e iba a anunciarle severamente algo a la Rosa Gigantea, pero su oneesama Youko con la mirada le dijo que se abstuviera de dar todo comentario.

Lo importante es que todo no pasó de una inocente broma, como Rosa Gigantea bien lo dijo – Sei rió ante aquella indirecta. Shimako sólo sonrió aún sin entender lo que pasaba -. Además, hemos terminado las remodelaciones de la Mansión de las Rosas, así que podemos dar el objetivo por complido.

Pero…- Yumi intentó decir algo, pero decidió callarlo. Ya todas estaban más serenas, y no quería arruinarles el ambiente por algo quizás sin importancia alguna.

Todas asintieron, incluso Yumi. Pero la pequeña de las coletas dudaba de algo…

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Sachiko acompañaba a Yumi en la parada del autobús, bajo una lámpara de luz blanca que las iluminaba y las privaba de los miedos movidos por la oscuridad. Era una noche negra, tan negra que pecaba de anormal. Aunque eso para Yumi no suponía ningún peligro estando junto a su querida oneesama. 

Esta noche pasaron cosas muy extrañas¿no lo crees Yumi? – comentó Sachiko de pronto, sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos. Yumi asintió, con la misma actitud que su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado callada, y eso preocupó a la chica de cabellos azules, quien preguntó ¿Te encuentras bien?

No, oneesama – contestó de inmediato, sonriendo quedamente , me siento bien. Lo que pasa es que…- Dio una pausa. Sachiko la aprovechó para alentar a su petite soeur a continuar con su respuesta - Lo que pasa es que siento que luego de que me arroparan escuché la voz de Shimako, pero después…

¿sí?

…Después escuché la voz de otra joven, una voz que no había escuchado antes en mi vida. Era la voz de una persona que me pedía ayuda, que quería que rezara a Maria-sama por su bienestar.

Sachiko, pensativa, inquirió:

¿y piensas que la persona que te habló en sueños, es la misma que te originó todo ese cansancio?

Ya te lo expliqué, oneesama – aseveró Yumi, un poco perturbada -. Yo no había tenido sueño hasta en ese momento, y ni cuenta me di cuando me quedé dormida. Fue algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, y no me explico cómo ocurrió.

Sachiko volvió su rostro al frente, aún más ensimismada. Cerró sus ojos. Yumi le observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus ademanes, hasta que por fin la chica opinó.

Lo que dijo Rosa Gigantea sobre la supuesta aparición con mi oneesama es una mentira, pero…en verdad existió una leyenda similar a la que inventó Rosa Gigantea.

¿en serio? – expresó Yumi, sorprendida.

Sí. Relata la historia en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una antigua alumna de Lilian cuyo padre fue a la guerra y se quedó sola con su madre.

"Su mamá amaba mucho a su esposo, y cuando supo que él murió durante un ataque a territorio enemigo, no aguantó todo el dolor y se ahorcó. Su hija quedó huérfana, y pasó a vivir con uno de sus tíos. Sin embargo, se sentía sola, y esa soledad y necesidad de amor logró canalizarlos con una amiga que conoció días después de la pérdida casi simultánea de sus padres.

¿fue su soeur aquella amiga? – inquirió Yumi.

No, no fue su soeur, a pesar de que esa chica era una Rosa que conoció a la desafortunada niña de segundo grado. Tampoco su amiga. Fue algo más especial y puro. Era como su confidente, almas gemelas que se expresaban todo su amor lejos de la sociedad, evitando ser prejuiciados debido a su escandaloso juramento.

Pero¿qué pasó con ellas?

De la Rosa, sólo sé que sus padres la transfirieron de colegio poco antes de que se graduara. Por otra parte, la chica se volvió a quedar sola y en medio de la desesperación irrumpió una noche a la Mansión de las Rosas y desapareció. Muchas versiones dicen que se quitó la vida, otras más fantásticas que pasó a ser uno de los cuadros que adornan la sala de reuniones – cerró sus ojos, y sonrió – Hay una versión más romántica que dicen que ambas chicas se reunieron en vida en esa Mansión, y sus cuerpos se fundieron y pasaron a ser espíritus unidos por su grande amor, espíritus que rondan por la Mansión y no molestan a sus huéspedes excepto ocasiones especiales.

oh…- Yumi dibujó en su boca una sonrisa, ruborizada – Me gusta mucho esa versión. Si es verdad, significa que ellas dos desde entonces están juntas y lo estarán por toda la eternidad.

Quizás una de ellas se te haya presentado pare pedirte que rezaras a Maria-sama por el bienestar de ambas – opinó Sachiko -. Me gustaría pensar eso, ya que como dices, ese representa el verdadero amor.

La Rosa Chinensis en bouton miró a su petite soeur. Yumi se sonrojó, sintiendo tan cerca el aliento de su amada oneesama. Pronto ambos rostros, como en un impulso o reflejo, se acercaban más y más…Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el potente claxon de un camión urbano aproximándose.

Creo que ya llegó tu autobús – dijo Sachiko, apenada.

Así es…- dijo Yumi. Ela autobús blanco se detuvo frente a ellas, en tanto ambas hermanas seguían mirándose una a la otra.

"_Ojalá si pidiera a Maria-sama por ellas, esas dos almas que lograron su anhelo de estar juntas…pudieran ayudarme."_ Pensó Fukuzawa, justo antes de levantarse de la banca, despedirse de su oneesama y arribar enseguida al camión. Jamás soltó de sus manos aquel saco que la cobijó. Al día siguiente se lo devolvió a Shimako, reparando en que era de ella, aunque por esa noche no oyó razones y sí sueños. Sueños de que todo fue tan místico y no tan real ni aburrido. Sueños de que su amor tal vez pueda ser correspondido algún día…


End file.
